


sexsit sexy fan ficcc soo hot pls jack off to this hHAHAHHS

by DittyWitty



Series: Basically when I'm high I do weird shit [1]
Category: and deapool obioucsl., spidetman
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i love doning this shit, immmm so fuckin high im dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: SO SEXY omgggEdit: sober me just read this over I'm so sorry why do I always do this





	sexsit sexy fan ficcc soo hot pls jack off to this hHAHAHHS

**Author's Note:**

> they love eachother enve thbo they r fictional characters

so like perter parker smoked the FATEST blunt like ever!!!!! like a blunt the size of a dick like shit that’s alot of fuckin weed man im trelling u. but waht i didn’t tell u is that is was actually NOT a blunt and it was actally!!!!!!! wade’s dick but he did also oreviously smoked a fat blunt but he wanted more bc like hit em upwith that healing facotr. shits wild im tellig u, like i would never want a healing factor i would spend so much more money on weed like talk about INCONVIENT!!!!! i just smoke like 2 bowls lolololololololololo ahahahahhahahaha so im high as shit wait shit this is a fan fic ahhahha

okay back on †rack he was suckin mad dick n wade was like ahahhahha WOAH holy shittttttttttttttt and cummed like INSTANTLY bc he’s so loney :’( and then bc some nice person commented on my last fic “WHERES THE ASS EATGING” here u go he stuck his tonge in his butthole and INSTANLY found the prostate so peter also came instratnly bc they are both sad loney mother fuckers who r in love with eachother so they savin themselve for eachother but also for god if u feel meeeeeee????!!!! and then wade withdrew his tonge from petres asshole and there was a ring on his tounge??? peter was on one knee and was like will u merry me? I stuck a ring up my asshole for this also we will have to create a fake story bc we can’t tell our kids that i stuck a ring up my asshole

and wade is ike yes!!!!!!!!!! il oveeeee u! ur great i love u 


End file.
